The Celestial Apprentinces
by lunar locket
Summary: While The Celestial Spirits are at work for their Celestial Mages, apprentices under their care are training to aid and assist them while working jobs. All Oc's belong to me! (Rated T for slight swearing) Adventure and Comedy, with slight family.


**Prologue**

_As you all know, Celestial Beings are magical beings from their own separate universe, also known as 'Celestial Spirit World'.Some wizards, called Celestial Spirit Mages due to their specialization in Celestial Spirit Mage, are able to summon Spirits by opening their Gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the extremely rare Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. All Celestial Spirits are each named after a different astronomical constellation.  
_

_The four gold Key's are_

_Aquarius - The water bearer._

_Taurus- The golden bull._

_Cancer- The great crab._

_Virgo- The maiden._

_Sagittarius - The Archer._

_Leo- The lion._

_Aries- The lamb._

_Scorpio - The scorpion._

_Gemini - The twins._

_Capricorn- The goat._

_Pisces - The Paired Fish( Manga only)_

_Libra - The heavenly scales(Manga only)_

**_The Silver Keys_**

_Crux- The Southern Cross._

_Horologium -__The pendulum Clock._

_Lyra - The lyre_

_Nikora (Plue in an other anime) - The Canis minor._

_Caleum - The Chisel._

_Pyxis - The compass._

_**The Unknown and Legendary Keys**  
_

_Celestial Spirit King - The ruler of all Celestial spirit and law enforcer. _

_Ophichus - The Snake Charmer._

_These all are the main things you have seen and aid many Celestial Mages in battle._

_**HOWEVER**_

While the Celestial Spirits are at work with their Celestial Spirit Mages, they have apprentices. These apprentices go to school to eventually aid their Celestial Spirits and aid them if necessary. This certain story will follow The apprentice of Aries, also known as 'Meru'.

**Meru(Female)**

Caretaker- Aries**  
**

Appearance - Light brown hair up to her shoulders , the roots high-lighted pink and in slight spikes curling slightly. She has small curled up horns upon the tip of her head decorated with a hair accessory of string tied around it, with two small balls off wool at the end. She has Big amber eyes and most often wears a pink and white dress eith small white bows accompanied with brown snow boots up toward her ankles. She is rather child-like and is babied upon often.

Personality- Like Aries, she is very sweet in nature, however , she has a tendency to run during fights, and can be known as a 'cry baby'. But is good at heart. She also has a sweet-tooth, and her main weakness is cake, something that often lands her in trouble.

Abilities: While she often charms her enemies (sometimes unknowingly) with her cuteness, she can extend her horns and shoot them directly into her opponent. She also has the ability to make a large amount of wool appear, but that is mainly so she can nap. But if caught, she often kicks, aiming for the groin area and flees.

**Kabu(Male)**

Caretaker- Leo

Appearance- Black hair spiky hair done up in a small lions mane, with golden eyes. He often wears gray jeans with a black t-shirt and red lining saying: 従う または死ぬ (Obey or Die). But can also seen dressing formal occasionally in a black suit. Like Leo, he occasionally wears sun-glasses.

Personality- Kabu is kind at heart and is often set on doing the right thing, but also gets a quick temper, such as at Meru when she mis-behaves or breaks something due to her clumsiness. He is seen watching out for her as an older brother figure.

Abilities- While he is often good at fighting bare-handed, he has the ability to summon small sandstorms, but it often blows out of proportion and destroys the whole property, as he has little to no control over it. However, he can enchant his punches by adding elements into his hand, such as electricity or fire.

**Mizu(Female)**

Caretaker- Aquarius

appearance Mizu has aqua-green hair going toward her upper-back, and soft blue eyes. She often wears a black t-shirt with the Aquarius zodiac sign in turquoise writing, along with tight gray jeans and brown sandals often.

Personality- Mizu has a severe temperament often getting quick to violence or anger. She has a small (I said small) soft-spot for Meru, and acts on a sister toward her, but also acts as Aquarius and Lucy's relationship goes, often threatening her with a spanking or a smack.

Abilites: She can summon a varying amount of water through her hands, depending upon her mood. It is shown, however, she herself, is rather strong.

**Shitsujo(Male)**

Caretaker- Virgo

Appearance-Shitsujo has an appearance of short, spiky light pink hair, and neon green eyes. He is shown to wear A black butler's (Kuroshitsuji 3) jacket and red tie, along with black pants. He also has two bracelets upon each wrist in the form of chains.

Personality: Shitsujo, unlike Virgo, is often dis-obedient and mischievous often leading the other Celestial Spirits into trouble. He is good friends with Meru, and is shown to be kind at heart, and take the blame for Meru's sake.

Abilities: He is shown to be quick on his feet, and can transform into any form with ease. He can also use his magic to combine his chains, and entwine it around the enemy. For quick escapes he can burrow underground.

**Yagi(Male)**

Caretaker- Capricorn

Appearance- Yagi has the appearance of brown spiky hair, done up into a small ponytail, with dark brown eyes. His main attire consists of a simple black tuxedo.

Personality- Yagi often has a calm, and patient demeanor, with a huge amount of self-control. He is highly loyal and dedicated toward his other Celestial Spirits, however, his quite scary when angered.

Abilities- Yagi is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but can summon a few ancient warriors when necessary, although, he often feels bad, and allows then to do as they wish and destroy the town, or if he is enraged, he will order them to do so.

**Chikan(Female)**

Caretaker-Taurus

Appearance- Her hair is long, up to her waist, black and white at the roots and tips. She is slightly large breasts. She often wears a dark green mini-top, and a black mini-skirt with a belt. And a small golden,heart-shaped necklace.

Personality- She is a pervert in character , often hanging onto one of her male Classmate. She has an easy-going tempermant and is humorous all together. However, she sometimes goes on rampages.

Abilities- She is shown to be strong, and carry a mace with metal spikes around it. She relies on her strength and speed, leaving a path of destruction in her path.

**Yokina(Female)**

Caretaker-Saggitarius

Appearance- She has long brown hair up to her hips, and soft, winter-blue eyes. Her outfit consists of wearing a snowy-blue dress up to her knees, along with short boots up to her shin, or a school uniform, with dark green enlined with gold, and red bows.

Personality- She is kind and gentle, often being the peacemaker of the Celestial Spirits, and also respecctful toward others. Chikan often teases her because of her purity as she often blushes and becomes shy with males.

Abilities- Yokina has a simple wooden bow, with special metal arrows, that can fire a distinct element.

**Kami(Female)  
**

Caretaker-Cancer

Appearance- Kami has amber/red hair going down toward her waist, and green eyes. She often wears a black top, showing the bottom of her stomach, and a purple skirt, sometime with an apron around it.

Personality- Kami has a rather demanding, yet kind personality. She has an obsession of fixing others clothe and hair, and criticizing them as well.

Abilities- Kami can enlarge a needle and thread to entrap a oppenent and constrict them. She also is in charge of disguising the others for jobs.

**Daburu & Toruburu( Male and Female)**

Caretaker-Gemini( Gemi and Mini)

Appearance- The twins both have light blue hair, only Toruburu having longer hair, tied into a ponytail by a white bow. Daburu wears jeans and a white shirt, while Toruburu wears jeans and an orange shirt.

Personality- The twins both are mischievous and take delight in teasing the others, mainly Meru and Shitsujo. They show their caring side occasionally. They both feign innocent at Yagi.

Abilities- They can mimic the other Celestial spirits, gaining their abilties as well. They both have the weapon of half a meteor weapon (A metal ball connected to another with a chain, considered brutal weapon).

**Karuma & Botoku (Female and Male)**

Caretakers- Pisces(Manga only)

Apperance- Karuma has short white hair behind a red head-band and her clothes consist of a red shirt with blue shorts. Botoku has short black hair wearing a gray t-shirt with a koi fish on it, and black jeans. Their eye colors are gold.

Personality- Karuma often has a sarcastic manner, and can be quick to anger, often getting into feuds with Mizu. Botoku, however, is calm and peaceful, often cheering up someone or apologizing.

Abilities- They both have the ability to jump high, and act as a meteor and simultaneously crash down upon the opponent. They are both skilled at spear-fighting.

**Sasori (Female)**

Caretaker- Scorpio

Appearance- She has long raven hair down toward her thighs and violet eyes. She usually wears a grass green summer dress with cherry blossoms.

Personality- Sasori is very respectful and kind, complimenting others frequently, but she can also be frightening at times.

Abilities- Sasori carries an hourglass filled with sand, she can either minimize her opponents inside of it, or use the sand and bury her opponents.

Odoru

Caretaker-Libra(Manga only)

Appearance- She has long black hair entwined with gold, into a braid. She often wears a green sari. She has amber/red eyes.

Personality- Odoru is very quiet, and rarely speaks. She is often the person others go to for answers and resolves it, even though she usually merely sits there reading saying nothing.

Abilties- She is able to move such as a cobra, and make the others mimick or become distracted by her actions. She also plays the flute to hypnotize her opponents.

**Silver Keys**

**Hirune(Female)**

Caretaker-Crux

Appearance- She has long silver hair, and emerald green eyes. She wears a medivial dress of red, gold and green.

Personality- She is kind, but it's irritating toward others when she falls asleep during a conversation. She is very wise in opinion, and honest in answer.

Ability- She can easily locate a target.

**Rizumu(Male)**

Caretaker-Lyra

Appearance- He has short chestnut hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a blue shirt with music notes, and dark-blue jeans.

Personality- While he can be weary and cautious, he is a very kind person. He is honest, yet can mock others with sarcasm.

Abilities-He can lull and calm others to sleep by playing any instrument, his favorite a silver harmonica.

**Zenya(Female)**

Caretaker- Horologium

Apperance- Long almond hair, and light browb eyes. She wears and old fashioned brown dress, and a white bonnet.

Personality- Zenya is kind, yet also easily frightened as much as Meru.

Abilities- She can heal minor wounds, but the stronger the wound, the weaker she is after. She can also put a protective bubble around others, holding off attacks for awhile. Despite being easily frightened, she is rather durable.

**Gin**

Caretaker-Cealum

Appearance- Short silver hair, gold eyes. Wears a black and white suit.

Personality- Gin's personality is more robotic and lacking in emotion, as he rarely shows any.

Abilities- He works as a mechanic who fixes others weapons, or teaches the use of new ones. In battle, he has enhanced speed and a slim, yet sharp sword.

**Hoko**

Caretaker- Pyxis

Appearance- Dark chestnut hair up to her waist and emerald green eyes. She wears a cherry red dress With a white bow at the center of her chest. She wears brown boots laced up to her knees. She often carries a compass.

Personality- Hoko is very chirpy and talkative. She is easily offended, however.

Abilities- Hoko, ironically, has a terrible sense of direction. However, she can use her compass to either make her enemy or friends,slower or faster.

**Kop**i

Caretaker- Nikora(Plue)

Appearance- Soft brown hair up to her shoulders, blue eyes. Wears a big winter cloak most of the time.

Personality- Kopi can either be shy, but is eager to get into fights, but mostly runs away scared from them.

Abilities- She has a weapon replicated after Plue's nose to stab into her enemies. She is fairly quick.

**Unknown Keys**

**Jogi & Joo(Male and Female)**

Caretaker- Celestial Spirit King

Appearance- Jogi has short green hair and aqua blue eyes. While Joo has long green hair and aqua blue eyes. Jogi dressis in a suit, while Joo dresses in a old-fashioned renaissance dress.

Personality- Jogi is very critical and is not against whacking the other Celestial Spirits with his scepter. Joo has a more calm and serene personality and is more on the encouraging side.

Abilities- They both are equipped with scepters that can spring the top off, slamming into their opponent.

**Osoloroubus**

Caretaker- Ophiucus

Appearance- A long black snake with yellow gleaming eyes.

Personality- Osoloroubus has a scary demeanor , yet is very kind and protective with Meru, acting as her protector.

Abilities- Osoloroubus can bite with its massive curved fangs, constrict, and also let loose of a shriek directly into the persons face, stunning them into fear.

**Please pleaste tell me if I should continue. Give feedback and suggestions.**

**Don't kill me please! This ****is my first OC Fairy Tail fanfiction, and I love Aries from F****airy Tail!**

**Please tell me if you would like some POV's in my story. And of who! Also that I will be accepting OC's , merely P.M me , or leave the appearance and personality in the review box.\ \^^/ whoo-hoo!**

**I**

**V**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**NEED FEED-BACK!**


End file.
